Code:Joker
by SirBizarrePenguin
Summary: Serie de drabbles pseudo-humorísticos de Code:Breaker.
1. Especie rara

El deber de Ogami Rei es proteger y vigilar a la especie rara. Eso no tiene nada de especial ni raro.

Es decir, un Code Breaker como él debe cuidar y mantener fuera del peligro constante al que se ve sometida la especie rara, principalmente con lo llamativa que parece ser ella para el peligro.

En sí es una tarea bastante sencilla de cumplir: Solo caminar con ella hacia la escuela, mantenerla bajo observación en las clases que comparten, cuidar que ningún mal personificado la asesine, quemar al mal cerca de ella o no, soportar sus gritos y reclamos constantes. Y principalmente... cuidar que el Code 04 no toque a Mii-tan y Hii-tan. Más bien, cuidar que la vida de la especie rara, Sakurakouji Sakura, continúe regularmente.

Pero en ocasiones no todo se desarrolla de forma normal. La especie rara a veces actúa de forma inentendible para Ogami. No solo por su enorme apetito, su aparente bipolaridad, su falsa seriedad, su anhelo constante por proteger la vida de todo ser vivo y por su insistencia en que ninguna persona cerca de ella pelee.

Por ejemplo… en esos momentos. Ogami había salido un poco tarde a almorzar, y Sakurakouji no logró quedarse a esperarlo como habitualmente hacía debido a que Aoba le arrastró consigo hacia el exterior de salón de la clase, y de la escuela probablemente. No era vitalmente importante, lo único que le retrasaba era guardar unos pocos libros y podría continuar con su constante vigilancia.

Pero al salir al patio de la academia, una escena en particular despertó cierto sentimiento dentro de él.

Lágrimas.

Las lágrimas de la especie rara.

Sin duda, "un espectáculo inigualable" como diría Heike-senpai. Pero para Ogami, era un espectáculo "perturbador". No solo por el hecho de que solo veía llorar a la especie rara por la muerte de alguna persona cerca de ella, desconocida o no, sino porque… no había ninguna causa aparente que causase ese llanto.

Solo la especie rara sentada en una banca, bajo un árbol, leyendo un libro, al más puro estilo Heike, pero sin mesa de té.

Espera… ¿un libro? No, eso era más bien… ¡una revista!

A los oídos de Ogami de repente llegaron ciertas palabras:

-Que gran pelea…

Bien, eso explicaba todo. La especie rara si que era una rarita.

Y cierto sentimiento, no del todo bueno, se sintió dentro de Ogami.


	2. Forma perdida

De nuevo, Toki estaba en su forma perdida.

Para él, eso era particularmente molesto. Le molestaba tener ese cuerpo tan pequeño, y le molestaba que Ogami le restregara en cara su error por haber usado en exceso su poder. Pero más que nada, le molestaba tener que sentir sus cómodos y cortos pantalones llegar hasta sus zapatos y rozar contra el suelo de forma constante. Pero bueno, era algo lógico, su cuerpo se encogía pero su ropa no.

Pero siempre había algo positivo. Principalmente cuando se es tan sexy y guapo como Toki en versión adulto, o así era como le veían sus fans. Ya que la ventaja que tenía es que ese pequeño cuerpo envuelto en ropa claramente tallas más grande era bastante adorable y tierno. Y Toki se aprovechaba de eso.

Las personas normales siempre anhelan en algún momento de su vida el poder regresar el tiempo a su preciosa infancia. Toki podía hacerlo cuando quisiese, ya sabes, poder columpiarse libremente en el parque, subirse a los toboganes que para los adultos son jodidamente apretados, y poner subirse a esos juegos eléctricos para niños que tanto hay en las tiendas. Pero no solo había eso de bueno en su forma perdida.

A las chicas les encantaban los niños. Principalmente a las chicas guapas. Como ese grupo de chicas bonitas que paseaba por el parque, con tan pequeños shorts y tan cortas faldas, y entalladas blusas a causa del calor. Una idea surgió en la mente del pequeño Toki.

Acercarse como un pequeño niño perdido no era difícil, aparentar que un abrazo y un beso le harían sentir mejor tampoco era difícil, y tampoco lo era manosear tetas y culos como pulpo de forma "inocente" y "despistada" por ser un niño pequeño con manitas pequeñas que apenas cubrían semejantes pedazos de cuerpo. Algo que si era difícil era intentar controlar sus emociones y seguir manteniendo la compostura.

Bueno, tal vez un pequeño besito en la mejilla de forma despistada no era perder la compostura.

Ni tampoco una que otra nalgada.

O tal vez ni restregar la cara entre pechos ajenos.

Tal vez.

Al día siguiente, el dulce rostro de su hermana Nenene fue lo primero que vio al entrar en la academia donde Sakura y Ogami estudiaban. Un efusivo saludo de su parte fue lo que recibió, con ese típico "Magness" para referirse a él. No podía admitirlo públicamente pero amaba que su hermana le llamara así. Le hacía sentir como un súper héroe a sus ojos… y de repente encontró algo molesto en su forma perdida.

No solo ese cuerpo era particularmente incomodo a veces… sino que ahora le hacía sentir sucio. Culpable y sucio.

"Fuck"… se escuchó en forma de susurro.


	3. Poder especial

La habitación del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kibou estaba vacía. Vacía totalmente si la presencia de Heike era pasada por alto, pero eso era claramente imposible. Alguien como Heike es imposible de ignorar, excepto claro cuando esta en su forma pérdida y sus exuberantes e improvisados disfraces lo hacen disimular con el paisaje, como cuando usa una armadura de caballero, un traje medieval, un traje de buzo, una armadura samurái, un disfraz de pollo gigante y alguna replica del traje del presidente. Algo totalmente normal y disimulable que pasaba por algo para la mayoría de las personas… con cierto problemita mental. Pero no era así en estos momentos.

La razón de aquella improvisada soledad era simple. Una tormenta azotaba la ciudad en esos momentos, y debido a aquello, los estudiantes permanecían en el salón de clases correspondientes al ser mediodía aún. Toki en su respectiva academia, Sakura y Ogami en su respectivo salón, y Yuuki junto con la ex re-code en la mansión Shibuya. Todos donde debían estar… menos claro, esa arañita en el rincón superior de la sala pero eso era punto y aparte.

De pronto, el fuerte sonido de un trueno azotó por completo en la ciudad, indicando que la tormenta comenzaba a empeorarse poco a poco. Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Heike, de pies a cabeza, de forma exasperante pero a la vez fantástica. El deseo de Heike de hacerse igual a aquellos relámpagos que presumían su brillo le invadía, pero algo imposibilito por completo su labor a medio desnudar…. Si, Heike ya había comenzado a quitarse la chaqueta aún con el libro en mano.

Al parecer, el trueno de recién hace poco provocó un corto circuito en la ya de por si oscura sala del consejo estudiantil. Mala idea hacerla tan oculta de la academia, pero a la vez era una idea fenomenal. No importaba, el punto es que no había luz y Heike vio su lectura totalmente interrumpida. Unos segundos de silencio sepulcral se hicieron presentes…

¡Pero eso no era nada para detenerlo!

¡Era una oportunidad fantástica!

De un momento a otro, en escena estaba Heike, sonriendo de alegría, sin la chaqueta que le servía para reprimir su poder, brillando a toda luz posible como una lámpara en medio de una calabaza en Halloween… una calabaza con, por cierto, una pose muy curiosa, como magnífico dios presumido.

Pero un pequeño y suave, adormilado incluso, "Maa-kun" interrumpió su momento.

La pequeña Nenene yacía recostada, al parecer recién despierta, en una esquina de la habitación, tallándose un ojo perezosamente.

Y de repente, Heike estaba con una simple vela en su mano izquierda, con su libro en la diestra, sonriendo amablemente e intentando convencerla de dormir de nuevo esta vez encima de alguna cómoda silla o sofá.

Una sonrisa amable que ocultaba esa enorme fuente de sudor frío en la que se había convertido bajo su chaqueta.


	4. Pasado

Un Toki de aparentes 8 años se encontraba en el tejado de su enorme, exuberante y lujoso hogar. Un par de alitas de ángel en su espalda, claramente falsas, más por las correas que se veían claramente sujetándose a sus hombros como una mochila. Una pequeña gota de sudor frío se deslizo por su suave y pequeña nuca. Y cuando uno dice Toki de aparentes 8 años, es que realmente era el Toki de hace una década o más años atrás, y no un Toki adulto en su forma perdida. Un Toki de antaño feliz con su Nenene de antaño… "feliz".

Si, claro. Si es que la tontería que estaba a punto de hacer era por esa mocosa rara que no dejaba de sonreír a todo momento, y que era exactamente igual a el. Por esos momentos, la única idea que rondaba en su pequeña e inmadura cabeza aun sin poder especial alguno era el porque de las palabras de su hermana al recién conocerla.

Un ángel.

Eso es con lo que lo habían confundido mientras su hermana lo desnudaba casi, en un incestuoso pero inocente ritual para buscarle las alas que no tenía en ninguna parte de su cuerpo… a menos de que fuese como IronMan, pero no. Todavía no, actualmente solo le faltaba el traje mecánico, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que si algo malo pasaba era culpa de Nenene y fin. Tal vez un poco de su padre, y del que le vendió las alas en la tienda de disfraces, pero nada más. Toki era totalmente inocente.

Dicho y hecho, y habiendo confirmado, escrito y firmado su testamento mentalmente, Toki se alistó colocándose en el borde del tejado. Si, así era, el pequeño Toki pensaba saltar, con esas torpes alitas plásticas en su espalda.

¿Por qué? Simple. Para comprobar si era un ángel o no. Un ángel tiene alas, un ángel vuela, un ángel es hermoso. El era hermoso, ahora solo debía comprobar los dos primeros puntos. Y con eso, su ego en alto, sus sueños infantiles, y la llamada "mala influencia" de su hermana, se dispuso a saltar. Un pequeño brinquito que marcó una serie de traumas… físicos.

Un pequeño Toki con el brazo fracturado, una pequeña Nenene ilusionada jugando con las alitas medio rotas, un desilusionado Primer Ministro de su descendencia masculina y un eternamente joven Heike sonriendo alegremente mientras firmaba el pequeño yeso del pequeño Toki. Muchas pequeñeces en sí.

Pero gracias a ello Toki descubrió el encanto de las enfermeras.

Y Heike el encanto de una bolsa de papel cuando se sufre de hiperventilación.


	5. Juego

Ogami-kun era sorprendentemente bueno jugando al basquetbol. Toki-kun era simplemente bueno en cualquier deporte que jugase. Ambos eran increíblemente buenos rivales pero buenos amigos.

Dicho en palabras de Sakurakouji –san alguna vez, Toki es lo más cercano que tiene Ogami a un mejor amigo. Aunque tal vez Sakurakouji jamás dijo eso… no importa. Es simplemente verdad y punto final. Así como es verdad que los buenos amigos suelen tener encuentros deportivos amistosos entre sí. Esa era la explicación que todos los estudiantes encontraban al hecho de que dos de los chicos más apuestos, según las jóvenes adolescentes, estuviesen comenzando un partido de basquetbol en su campus.

Ogami de un lado y Toki del otro. Ogami con su fría mirada y Toki con su pretenciosa sonrisa. Comienzan a jugar.

Primero pases, encestadas y tretas astutas pero cordiales, amigables se podría decir. Un juego completamente normal entre amigos, con algunos gritos de fangirls en el fondo y algunos gritos de entusiasmo masculino acompañándoles. Un simple partido con un gran público, entre ellos Sakurakouji-san quien no hacia más que admirar tal encuentro con su típico rostro de felicidad negada. Tan incomprensible ella como siempre.

Pero el partido no era simplemente entre dos buenos amigos en sí. Era de dos rivales acérrimos que no estaban dispuestos a perder ante el otro. Cueste lo que cueste. Y eso quedo demostrado cuando las tretas se volvieron cada vez más oscuras por así decirlo.

Agresivas directamente.

Un codazo de parte de Toki. Normal, de vez en cuando, en un encuentro común. Una patada accidental por parte de Ogami, que a veces suele ocurrir. Contadas veces, en un encuentro calmado. Un puntapié de parte de Toki. Ok, eso no es tan normal. Un golpe directo de parte de Ogami. Esta bien, eso es algo más agresivo. Un pelotazo duro tal cual de parte de Toki. Ok… ¿Qué están haciendo?

De repente los gritos de entusiasmo se convirtieron en murmuros llenos de pánico por parte de los jóvenes espectadores. Y una joven Sakurakouji-san intentando detener al par de buenos amigos, o más bien rivales, quienes ahora se encontraban en el suelo dándose sus buenos puñetazos llenos de amistad y cordialidad. Oh, que bella es la juventud.

Pasaron unas horas terminado el partido para que el ambiente escolar regresara a la normalidad, y las manchas de sangre en la ropa del rubio y del pelinegro quedasen casi extinguidas gracias a una buena dosis de jabón y agua con ayuda de Kanda-sensei.

Y pese a todo ello, Toki-kun al final estaba ofreciéndole una paleta de caramelo a Ogami-kun como regalo.

De ahí que Ogami tuviese una paleta en la boca por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.


	6. Maldades

Yuuki había logrado encontrar otra maquina con varios juguetes de peluche dentro, esta vez en un centro comercial. Como siempre, al encontrarse con una versión suave, felpuda y pequeña de Nyanmaru dentro, decidió vaciarse los bolsillos en busca de monedas para poder jugar y salvar a su héroe de aquella prisión de vidrio y plástico con varias lucecitas brillantes para llamar la atención.

Hecho, Nyanmaru salvado después de una simple monedita y un solo intento moviendo la palanquita contadas veces. ¡OH pero parece que hay otro Nyanmaru! Bueno, cuestión de otra monedita. Unos cuantos intentos más y… ¡Más Nyanmaru! Bueno, varias moneditas no son nada para los sumamente llenos bolsillos de Yuuki.

Ahora el suelo se encontraba lleno de Nyanmaru mientras el se limitaba a tararear y seguir sacando de aquella maquina cualquier cosa que reflejase a su gatuno héroe. Un Nyanmaru más y habría terminado su heroica misión. Y justamente solo le quedaba una moneda, vaya suerte que tenía el pequeño Yuuki.

…. Bueno, no tenía tanta suerte. La monedita se escapó de las manos del pequeño Yuuki cayendo al suelo y rodando ágil e inclusive estúpidamente hacia la puerta. El pequeño Yuuki intentó ir tras la moneda en vano, ya que cuando apenas la iba a alcanzar, la monedita decidió esconderse debajo de su pie. Oh bueno, al menos ya sabía donde estaba.

Pero cuando movió su bota la moneda se deslizó un poco más lejos, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia debajo de una caja que se encontraba ahí cerca. Ok, eso era bastante molesto. Una vez junto a esa caja, la levantó pero la monedita estaba en una esquina. Bueno, con uno de sus dedos podría alcanzarla… o eso creía, ya que termino empujándola hacia un extremo provocando que se alejara de nuevo, esta vez pasando la puerta.

Una persona que entró a la tienda terminó provocando con su pie que la monedita saliera fuera de la tienda, cayendo por esos pequeños escaloncitos. Yuuki comenzaba a desesperarse un poco pero todo sea por Nyanmaru, a quien debía sacar de aquella maquina como fuese posible.

Ugh pero en la calle todo se volvía más complicado, más que nada porque una simple moneda no hacía nada de ruido y porque no lograba ver algo tan pequeño a esas horas de la noche, ya que el pequeño Yuuki tuvo la grandiosa idea de salir a pasear a altas horas de medianoche. Bueno, el tenía un extraño metabolismo y extrañas costumbres, así que en si era algo común.

Cuando finalmente logró encontrar la moneda, esta, sorprendentemente se elevó, sorprendiendo al pequeño pelirrojo… hasta que la monedita redonda, y plateada dejó su redonda figura marcada contra su frente al chocarse fieramente contra esta.

… Un gritó fue soltado por el tercero, agrediendo al responsable de todo ese drama. El cuarto por mientras no dejaba de reírse, observando todo desde un edificio cercano con su ojo emparchado elegantemente. Claro, solo así podría ver desde tan lejos tan divertido drama que hacía vivir a su compañero de trabajo.


	7. Objetivo

Aoba admiraba asombrada el enorme amor que Sakurakouji, su querida amiga, tenía por Ogami. Claro, era de esperar que eso fuese asombroso, es decir, su amada amiga desde hace años nunca había presentado ningún interés romántico por algún chico, y mucho menos alguno que asistiera a la misma escuela que ellos. Juraba que Sakurakouji admirada profundamente a varios luchadores, pero eso no era considerado como amor. No como lo que estaba presenciando en esos momentos, en que su amiga defendía fieramente a su amado novio de uno de sus pretendientes con una katana de madera… o lo que eso fuera. No sabía tanto de deportes como la pelirrosa.

Una pequeña lágrima se asomo por su ojo, limpiando esta totalmente conmovida, ese amor tan apasionado pero tan tierno digno de su compañera era algo admirable y que le llegaba al corazón.

Era una pena… una verdadera pena… porque ella mataría a Ogami un día de estos.

Pero no te preocupes Sakura-chan, seguro Aoba te comprará un gran bote con helado para que lloren juntas y luego estén como nuevas.


End file.
